


Гладь!

by Hrenougolnik, PalePaleFire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Hydra Steve Rogers, good guy Brock Rumlow, good guy Jack Rollins
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalePaleFire/pseuds/PalePaleFire
Summary: В противостоянии Гидры и Мстителей суперсолдатам неслабо прилетело
Kudos: 33





	Гладь!

1.

Стив навострил уши. Они шли по лесу, и тут всё было не так очевидно, как казалось на первый взгляд. Мстители, эти людишки, которые не понимали, что мир нужно привести к порядку, были где-то неподалёку.

Стив бы с удовольствием принял их в ряды Гидры, даже хотел видеть своими соратниками, ведь и хитрая рысь Наташа, и гениальный, но совершенно бестолковый выдра Старк, пойми они всю блистательность замысла, присоединились бы, а пока приходилось отвешивать им подзатыльники, брать в плен, из которого их вызволяли другие «герои». Впрочем, это позволяло выявить слабые места Гидры и проверить преданность соратников. 

Зимний нюхал холодный осенний воздух и щурился на солнечные лучи, слепившие его сквозь ветки деревьев. Гогглы сейчас мешали, поскольку внизу царил полумрак. Закинув винтовку на спину, он примерился для прыжка на соседнее дерево, раскачиваясь на ветке. 

Внизу, рассыпавшись по периметру, рыскала группа огневой поддержки Рамлоу, и Стив с ними. Бойцовый кот облизнулся, поминая добрым словом генетиков, одаривших его генами леопарда и барса. Хотя все кошачьи обладали более-менее сходным набором качеств, улучшенная версия себя ему нравилась. Жаль, лапу новую вырастить не смогли. Точнее, вырастили, не прижилась. Он чуть не подох от отторжения. Хорошо, что доктор Зола оказался мастером в своем хобби. Кто бы подумал, что инженерное протезирование в его лице так продвинется вперед. Зимний втянул и вытянул когти, любуясь новой рукой. 

Рамлоу и его стая шарились в подлеске. Все как на подбор: поджарые, длинноногие, уши острые, хвосты поленом. Время от времени Рамлоу порыкивал на них, но так, для порядка. Волки знали свою работу. И с суперами выходили не в первый раз. 

С Кэпом было проще: псы и волки близкая родня. А вот кот Барнс Рамлоу напрягал, но так, не всерьёз. 

Когда-то милый золотистый ретривер, сейчас Стив стал злобным доберманом, благодаря играм с генетикой и программе по улучшению хилых особей, и он был рад, что не остался навсегда тем самым милым золотистым идиотом, который хотел изменить мир в лобовом столкновении. А потом Гидра научила его всему важному, нужному, тому, чего Стив так хотел. 

Было странно тихо, и это Стиву не нравилось, он недолюбливал такую тишину, когда враг таился где-то рядом и мог появиться в любой момент. Ничего, Барнс, его любимый кошак, заметит. Обязательно заметит и шепнёт в наушник, что враг рядом. 

Так и произошло, Барнс даже не взглядом — чутьём отметил шевеление недалеко от них.

— Нас заманивают. Отметка в пятистах метрах на два часа, — раздался урчащий голос в наушнике Стива.

Кот затаился, прилипнув к ветке у ствола на высоте в пару десятков метров, включив на костюме систему хамелеона. Хотя всё равно по запаху, даже при использовании репеллентов, и по тепловому отпечатку его могли заметить. Натянув гогглы и включив сенсоры, он фыркнул: их осторожно окружали, издали, с подветренной стороны, намереваясь гнать вперёд, к ущелью.

— Добр-р-рой охоты, — мурлыкнул он, выцеливая и снимая ближайшего к их отряду противника. — Ррраз. — Отсчёт пошел.

— Рамлоу, будь начеку, — тихо рыкнул Стив, поворачиваясь по инструкции Баки. 

Он любил драку. И, надо было это признать, любил с детства, только силы были не те, что сейчас. Сейчас тело пело, жаждало боя, и Стив приготовился разить врагов, кто бы они ни были. Пусть пустые болванки Старка, пусть бойцы ЩИТа, пусть всё что угодно, они справятся и одержат победу. В этом Стив был уверен. 

Рамлоу коротко рыкнул, отдавая команду своим волкам, и подобрался, готовый убивать, защищая своего вожака. 

А вот и первые наёмники ЩИТа показались. Но Стив бежал дальше, этими противниками займётся стая Рамлоу, они же с Баки разберутся со Мстителями. 

— В атаку, Рамлоу, — скомандовал Стив, поглядывая вверх, нутром чуя, где сейчас находится Баки. 

Стая Рамлоу дружно зарычала и кинулась на врага. И хотя в природе волков был ближний бой, Страйк отлично управлялся и с огнестрельным оружием. Противники в разномастной, с бору по сосенке собранной экипировке падали, сражённые пулями. Их Страйк не щадил: пушечное мясо, брать в плен бессмысленно, а показательных казней рядовых и бесцельных пыток Капитан Гидра не одобрял. 

Кот отстреливал противника, перебираясь с места на место, прикрывая Стива, дравшегося внизу, но и на его долю хватило драки: одна из болванок Старка ухнула пульсором в то место, где затаился кот, и ему пришлось прыгать, едва не попав под падающую ветку, срезанную лучом. Он перевернулся в воздухе, оттолкнувшись задними лапами от древесного ствола и приземлившись на три лапы. В четвертой была винтовка. От болванки удалось избавиться не сразу, потом атаковала следующая, и ещё одна. Старк их, похоже, штамповал только так. 

Зимнему на какое-то время стало не до Стива. Покончив с последней болванкой, он понял, что бой продолжается где-то в стороне, и помчался на звуки и следы на тепловизоре. Среди сражающихся он заметил и рыжую кошку. Рысь когда-то воевала с ними на одной стороне, и Барнс был не против её убить за предательство. Засранка всё ещё оставалась одной из лучших его учениц. 

Болванки были хоть и упёртыми, но всё же не неуязвимыми, и щит Капитана Гидры ломал их легко. Почти легко. Стив ждал, когда появится сам Старк. Гидру очень интересовало, откуда он берёт материалы, и очень было бы здорово захватить его мастерскую, но Гидра пока не могла её найти. Эта выдра умела прятаться и защищать своё. 

— Зимний, Старк на горизонте, — рыкнул Стив. — Мне нужна помощь. 

Стив в своё время понял, что помощь — это хорошо. Помощь — это важно, потому что вдвоём с его верным Баки они практически непобедимы. 

— Сними его, — добавил Стив. 

— Всё для тебя. — Баки прижался щекой к нагретому металлу винтовки, вглядываясь в прицел и выводя цель в перекрестье. Выстрелил. — Поближе надо, — буркнул он, понимая, что попал, но не убил, только повредил плечевую броню, заставив Старка крутануться в воздухе. 

Зимний Солдат вскарабкался в несколько прыжков на нагромождение валунов, оттуда перепрыгнул на дерево, стараясь остаться незамеченным для противника. 

Со Старком у него были свои счёты. Точнее, с его отцом, уже покойным. Но теперь Старк-младший охотился за ним, мстя за родителей. Марию Старк Барнс убивать не собирался, но свидетель Гидре был не нужен. 

Зимний выстрелил два раза. Он мог поклясться, что попал. Выудив из подсумка пару разрывных и тихо матерясь, он сделал ещё выстрел, и Старк рухнул вниз.

— Есть, капитан, — раздался в наушнике ликующий голос Барнса. — При дальности стрельбы на километр могли быть погрешности, прости, что долго провозился.

— Отлично, Зимний, — похвалил своего кошару Стив. Тот был, как всегда, идеален. Его Зимний, его Баки. — Давай-ка вскроем вместе эту консервную банку. Рамлоу, охранять периметр. 

— Есть! — гаркнул Рамлоу.

Он распределил своих бойцов и направил ствол в голову жестянке, в которой предположительно прятался Старк. От этой выдры Рамлоу не ждал ничего хорошего. Слишком хитрожопая и увёртливая тварь. Его долго ловили, и Рамлоу хвостом чуял, что всё не так просто. Не мог Старк попасться настолько легко, практически в открытом бою. 

Зимний последовал за другом, любовником и капитаном в одном лице, спрыгнув с дерева и приземлившись точно у его ног. Не удержавшись, хулигански жамкнул за задницу, пока никто не видит.

Добравшись до тела Старка, он с подозрением наморщил нос под маской, соглашаясь с Рамлоу, что-то тихо пробурчавшем в наушник о том, что это похоже на подставу. 

— Стив, не нравится мне это, хвост даю, пахнет ловушкой. — Барнс оглядывал зачищенный периметр. 

— Мне тоже, — тихо сказал Стив, медленно подходя к Старку. Тот лежал и не шевелился, что было ещё более странно. — Давайте-ка вскроем эту консерву. 

Стив дал знак стае, чтобы та выковыряла выдру из костюма. Но прежде чем Рамлоу дал отмашку, Старк вскинул руки и два отвратительно-зелёных визжащих луча ударили Капитану Гидре и Зимнему Солдату в центр груди. 

— Упс, — произнес Старк. — Облом. 

Рамлоу, на глазах которого лучшие бойцы Гидры внезапно сдулись и уменьшились, оказавшись ему по пояс, от души вломил прикладом ему по шлему, так что звон пошел. 

— Рамлоу? — пискнул Стив и сам ужаснулся своему тонкому голосу. Он ненавидел его всю свою юность. Голос маленького кутёнка, который может только пищать и поскуливать. 

Мир вокруг Баки внезапно изменился в размерах, и он шлепнулся с камня, на котором стоял. Ещё и винтовкой собственной по голове прилетело. До слуха донёсся звук, как если бы рядом плакал котёнок. Жалобно, тоненько — от неожиданности, боли и испуга. 

И только через несколько секунд Зимний понял, что слышит свой собственный голос. Это он плакал, пытаясь выползти из-под тяжёлого приклада и путаясь в ремне. 

— Мать твою за хвост… — пискнул он, глядя вокруг и вытирая лапкой мордочку. 

— Баки! — кинулся к нему Стив, ещё не до конца понимая, что происходит. Зимний тоже коротко взмявкнул, узнавая друга, и кинулся к нему. 

— Стив, ты… 

— Баки, ты… — начали они одновременно и замолчали, оглядывая и ощупывая друг друга, а потом так же синхронно разревелись. 

Рамлоу застыл, прижав уши и нервно подёргивая хвостом. Два суперсолдата, точнее, два ребенка, ухватившись друг за друга, громко ревели, пуская из носов пузыри. Уменьшившийся до размеров суповой тарелки красно-черный щит Кэпа валялся на земле, а на спине Зимнего так и остался крошечный, размером с Ruger LCP, «скорпион».

Кто-то из волков от души выматерился и пнул лежащего на земле без сознания Старка. 

А ушки у мини-Кэпа оказались висячие и золотистые, как у щенка ретривера. И хвостик был ретриверский.

2.

Зимний пришёл в себя первым, огляделся и для проформы зашипел на Рамлоу и окруживших их волков. Но потом что-то в голове всё же щёлкнуло, и он потянулся к командиру Альфа Страйка:

— Папа! 

— Мать твою за ногу! — не удержался Рамлоу и покачнулся, когда шустрый черноухий и чернохвостый котёнок запрыгнул к нему на руки. 

Мини-Кэп стоял, насупившись, и глядел строго и обиженно, опустив уши, так что пришлось брать на руки и его. 

— Да вы ж ничего не весите, мелочь, — растерянно пробормотал Рамлоу. — Роллинз, вызывай джет. Таузиг, Ларсен, Ядвински, Орлов — обездвижить и упаковать Старка. И чтобы никому ни слова! Языки повыдираю!

Стая согласно заворчала. Идиотов среди волков не было: все разом представили, какой пиздец ломанётся по трубам, едва станет известно, что Кэп и Зимний теперь такие. 

— Бр-рок, — попытался прорычать Стив, но получилось не очень. 

Он протянул руку, чтобы погладить Баки, который был так же ошарашен, как и он. Золотистый ретривер, которого так ненавидел в себе Стив, предательски помахал хвостом. 

Баки ухватил младшего «братишку» за тонкое запястье. 

— Стиви… — муркнул, успокаивая друга. 

С тех пор как Стива нашли во льдах после неудачного инцидента на самолете, который Красный Череп угнал, чтобы единолично, а не в составе ГИДРы, править миром, для Баки утекло много воды. Но с возвращением Стива и криокамера, и кресло, которые он так ненавидел, ушли в прошлое. А вот детство свое и Стива он не настолько хорошо помнил, и сейчас был удивлен просто самим фактом их перевоплощения. То есть разум подсказывал котёнку, что это его Стиви. Или даже не столько разум, сколько инстинкт. 

— Баки, — вякнул Стив, пытаясь хоть как-то понять, что произошло, и очень расстроился, что волчара Рамлоу видит их такими… маленькими. 

Захотелось разрыдаться, настолько это было унизительно. Стив сражался с собой как мог, держался за руку Баки, но слёзы потекли из глаз. 

— Ты этого не видишь, — попытался рыкнуть он Рамлоу. 

— Так точно, Кэп, — согласился тот. — Вот только что мне с вами, такими замечательными, делать?

Сложность была не в Страйке — стая промолчит. Сложность была во внутренней политике самой Гидры. Рамлоу краем уха слышал, что у Кэпа были какие-то тёрки с Пирсом, но в эти дела не лез: у него стая, он ходит под Кэпом, остальное не его ума дело. 

— Любить, кормить конфетами, — попытался разрядить обстановку Барнс. — И прятать, пока мы не сможем вырасти. Эм... Вернуться. — Зимний попытался утереть мордочку Стива и сам почувствовал, что сейчас разревётся. Он не мог достаточно точно выразиться. И при осознании, что он стал ребёнком, к неустрашимому Зимнему Солдату подступила отчаянная паника.

Барнс вцепился когтями в форму Брока, как раньше, когда, чувствуя рядом хэндлера, успокаивался. 

— Ничего, ничего. — Рамлоу прижал их к себе покрепче. — Скоро джет будет. Роллинз, когда джет? — рявкнул он. 

— Через тринадцать минут, — отчитался Роллинз.

— Так, парни. — Рамлоу слегка встряхнул детёнышей. — У вас есть тайная лёжка? Я что-то не жажду тащить вас к Пирсу. 

— Не хочу к Пирсу! — Баки едва не перешёл на ультразвук, крича и вырываясь, пытаясь объяснить, не находя слов и от этого ещё больше впадая в панику. — Пирс злой! 

— Злой, я знаю, — Брок присел прямо на замотанного в сетку, а поверх в армированную плёнку Старка. — Кэп, а ты что скажешь?

Тот нахмурил светлые бровки и подёргал Баки за ухо.

— Висконсин, — чётко произнёс он. И, зажмурившись от усердия, протараторил координаты. 

Баки согласно закивал, дёрнул ухом, шлёпнув Стива по руке, и зевнул во весь рот, показывая маленькие клычки. Устроился поудобнее на руках у Рамлоу и мурлыкнул:

— Винтовку не забудь.

Раз Пирс отменялся, причин для паники больше не было. 

Стив тоже обхватил Рамлоу за шею свободной рукой и зевнул. 

— Координаты слышал? — спросил тот у Роллинза. — Летим по ним. Пилотов нейтрализуешь. Оружие собрали всё — своё и чужое. Патроны тоже.

***

Долетели до места без приключений. Стив и Баки спокойно посапывали на руках у Рамлоу. А тот всё удивлялся, насколько же они невесомые. То один, то другой задевал ухом щёку Брока, и до чего же у них была мягкая шёрстка!..

Лёжка суперсолдат оказалась охотничьим домиком где-то в лесных дебрях. Однако поляна для посадки джета тут была, а при внимательном рассмотрении под домиком оказалось четыре этажа бетонного бункера с запасами на случай любого апокалипсиса. Правда, открывался и домик, и нижние этажи сканером сетчатки, но выяснилось, что Рамлоу в базу внесён. 

Бормочущего что-то матерное Старка сгрузили в камеру на минус третьем этаже. Распутывать его пока не собирались — пусть ссыт в свою консерву, падла. 

Сонных суперов надо было накормить и уложить спать. Мэй — единственная волчица в стае — принялась шариться в кладовой, прикидывая, что из консервов и сублиматов приготовить для детей. 

Баки проснулся первым. Огляделся, принюхался, потыкался носом в сопящего рядом Стива и пошёл искать туалет и заодно что-нибудь поесть. Выспавшийся котёнок чувствовал себя в безопасности, и в нём проснулось детское любопытство. 

А посмотреть было на что. Большой дом, непролазный лес за окном. Уже стемнело, но когда коту мешала темнота? 

— Брок? — позвал он, заглядывая в очередную дверь. Брока он не нашел, зато нашел туалет. 

Раковина, правда, оказалась высоковато, и вдобавок он едва не провалился в унитаз. Приведя себя в порядок, котёнок направился изучать территорию и искать Брока. 

Тот обнаружился на кухне, принюхивающийся к вкусным запахам. Стая обошлась пайками, но детям Мэй варила рисовую кашу с сухофруктами. 

— О, Барнс, — обрадовался Брок. — Скоро жрать дадут. И помыть бы вас…

— Переодеть не во что, командир, — напомнила Мэй и принялась раскладывать кашу по мискам из нержавейки. 

— Есть сменные комплекты униформы без знаков различия, — отчитался Роллинз, успевший облазить все места, куда был доступ. 

— Утонут, — вздохнула Мэй. 

— Зато не голые, — отмахнулся Брок и предложил Барнсу: — Идём будить Кэпа. 

— Мыться… — Барнс был не готов к такому повороту, но запах молочной каши заставил желудок-не-больше-напёрстка выдать совсем не детское урчание. — А может, сначала покушать? — Он посмотрел на Мэй, строя ей ангельские глазки, и облизнулся. — Стив. Да! — Баки закивал, выскочил из кухни, не дожидаясь Рамлоу, и понёсся будить друга. Каша оказалась на втором месте. Даже молочная. 

— Намучаемся мы с ними, командир, — буркнул Роллинз, на которого замотанная материнством сестра регулярно сгружала четверых разновозрастных племянников. 

Брок рыкнул на него и пошёл за Кэпом. 

— Стив, жрачка! — Баки, опередив Рамлоу, внёсся в спальню и с размаху плюхнулся на кровать, запрыгнув на неё если не от самой двери, то с середины комнаты точно, и утонув в матрасе. — Просыпайся, мелкий, там каша с молоком и фруктами, — соблазнял он, тормоша клубок из одеяла, в который по детской привычке всегда заворачивался болезненный и вечно мёрзнущий Стиви. 

Стив немедленно навострил трогательные золотистые уши. Правое заломилось, открывая розовую изнанку. 

— Я бобы не хочу, — пробурчал он. 

— Не бобы, Кэп, — пообещал Брок. — Рисовая каша на молоке с сухофруктами. Сладкая. Молоко, правда, сухое. 

Стив облизнул розовые губы и принялся выпутываться из одеял. Баки активно помогал, обнимая друга. В итоге они победили одеяло, всласть повозившись на кровати, и сползли на пол, следуя за Броком. Баки крепко держал Стива за руку. 

Мэй накормила мелких кашей — в каждого влезло по две взрослых порции, похоже, суперсолдатский метаболизм никуда не делся, — и напоила их разведённым из порошка виноградным соком из пайков. Сок отчаянно вонял химией, но мини-суперы всосали его моментально и запросили добавки. 

— Слушаем сюда, — скомандовал Брок, когда они утерли друг другу замурзанные мордашки. Ему снова стало интересно, каким образом пес-Кэп, вожак и лидер, ухитрился подружиться с котом-Барнсом: коты все как один были индивидуалистами, практически не поддающимися контролю, и считались неспособными на дружбу, да и вообще долгосрочные отношения. Они рано уходили из родительских семей, редко создавали свои, но при этом были очень территориальны, тогда как псы и волки могли держаться за свою стаю до старости, обожали путешествия и тусовки. — У нас форс-мажор. Я принимаю командование. Отчёт Пирсу отослан. Перед нами стоят две задачи: водные процедуры и понять, что с вами случилось и кто может помочь. 

Стив заглянул в опустевший стакан из-под сока и вылил на вытянутый язык последние капли.

— Беннер, — сказал он и подёргал ушами. 

— Не хочу купаться, — фыркнул Баки, пододвигая свой стакан, наполовину полный сока, Стиву. 

Что с ними случилось, он понял, и понимал, что это как-то неправильно, но... Внутри было странно хорошо, и он не был уверен, что хочет что-то менять. Расстраивало только то, что Стив казался очень печальным, потому Баки не стал ничего говорить, не желая огорчать друга. 

Кто такой Беннер, он пытался припомнить, почему-то ассоциация была с чем-то зелёным и большим. Баки задумчиво подёргивал хвостом, не вступая в диалог. 

Стив глянул на Баки, выпил и его порцию сока и почесал во взлохмаченном затылке. Потом посмотрел на Брока. 

— Дам номер и пароль, — морща лоб, пообещал он и повернулся к Баки. — Если не купаться, будешь пахнуть. Выследят по запаху. — И снова уставился на Брока. — Уши не мочить!

— Само собой, — дернул ухом тот. — Чехлы наденем. Помоетесь сами или помощь нужна?

Баки поморщился, но спорить не стал. Он был уверен, что смог бы отбить запах, не прибегая к воде, которую не любил, но он сомневался, что запах понравится Стиву. 

— А также живот, хвост, лапы, голову и спину, — добавил он, глядя не менее серьёзно на Брока. — Сами, — буркнул, отчего-то вдруг смутившись и прижав уши, покосился на Стива. 

— Тогда пойдём, покажу ванную, выдам сменные шмотки и всё остальное, — устало вздохнул Брок. 

Баки спрыгнул со стула, всем видом показывая, в каком «восторге» он от перспективы мытья, но нога за ногу поплёлся следом за Стивом и Броком. 

Командира, усталого и совсем не поспавшего, Баки было откровенно жалко, и он взял его за руку, чуть виновато глядя снизу вверх. Брок пах чем-то таким… успокаивающим. Как Стив, но по-другому. Стив ощущался уверенностью, Брок надёжностью. Хотя Баки сейчас вряд ли смог бы сформулировать точно, что именно он имел в виду. 

В небольшой душевой — Капитан Гидра славился аскетизмом и неприхотливостью — Брок указал на низкую полку с запасными футболками и полотенцами, специальное мыло и шампунь без запаха и душевую лейку. Ванны здесь не было, да она и не влезла бы в охотничий домик. Только душевая кабинка. 

— Понадобится помощь — зовите, — сказал он и вышел. 

Баки кивнул и посмотрел на Стива, начавшего раздеваться. Помедлил с полминуты и последовал его примеру.

— Тебе помочь? — спросил он, понимая, что вдвоём они вполне поместятся в огромную кабину. 

Стив возмущённо дёрнул ушами и задрал хвост, хотел было что-то сказать, но потом просто кивнул. 

Они быстро разобрались с кранами, нацепили друг другу чехлы на уши, чтобы не затекала вода, и принялись друг друга мыть, хихикая от щекотки. 

— Брок хороший, — словно по секрету, сообщил Стив. 

— Я знаю, — намыливая спину Стиву, кивнул Баки. — Но… он усталый такой, надо ему помогать, — резюмировал он, немного подумав. — Стив, а что будет, если мы останемся такими? Я не против, ну, наверное. Хотя это и неправильно. — Баки нервно дёрнул хвостом, как всегда, когда обдумывал что-то серьёзное.

— Не останемся, — сурово заверил Стив. — Чехол шуршит, фу! — он шевельнул ухом, ополоснулся и оглядел Баки. — Вылазим.

— Вылазим, — вздохнул Баки, смывая с себя мыло, выжимая намокший хвост и выходя следом. Он вытерся насухо, помог Стиву с хвостом и замотал его в большое белое полотенце. 

Сосредоточенно сопя, Баки натянул футболку, подол которой доходил ему до колен, помог Стиву. Тот был тощим даже в сравнении с котенком Баки и выглядел болезненным заморышем, но вёл себя очень по-взрослому, Баки это заметил и сам постарался себя вести так же. 

Стив поправил воротник футболки с маленькой красной осьминожкой на груди. Воротник не слушался и старался сползти на плечо. 

— Ненавижу быть маленьким! — буркнул он. — Идём. Брок потом отдохнёт. 

Баки кивнул и пошел следом, поправляя свой воротник. Конечно, кто же захочет быть таким, каким сейчас был Стиви.

3.

Зрелище пришлёпавших из ванной мини-суперов было, конечно, умилительным. Таузиг тут же умёлся приводить в порядок их одежду.

Барнс легче перенёс шок от изменения, видимо, в силу того, что с ним в прошлом часто приключалась разного рода хрень, как сказал бы Рамлоу. К тому же он всегда быстрее подстраивался под обстоятельства. Как высказался один яйцеголовый, «гибкая и пластичная, но устойчивая психика». 

Стив тем временем забрался на стол, сгреб Рамлоу за ворот. Тот подался к нему скорее от офигения: и весу, и силы в мини-Кэпе было примерно как в любом щенке лет пяти. 

— Слушай сюда!— прорычал Кэп. — Запоминай!

Он продиктовал Рамлоу номера и коды Беннера. 

— Старка вскрыть и обыскать, — добавил он. 

— Вскрыть — в смысле кишки проверить, как у «мула»¹? — уточнил Рамлоу на всякий случай. 

Баки заморгал, сжимаясь в комок на стуле. Слышать и видеть это он совсем не хотел. Ни рычащего на Брока Стива, ни то, о чём тот сейчас говорил. Он с трудом вспоминал знакомое имя, понимая, что с ним связано что-то нехорошее, но что — его детский мозг выдавать отказывался. Взрослость, то, что он как-то сам причастен ко всему происходящему, оставалась где-то на грани понимания, как плохой сон. А реальность — вот она. И она пугала маленького котенка. 

Стив скуксился и отвернулся, не отпуская воротника Рамлоу. Его уши горестно повисли, а хвост забился между ног. 

— Из брони, — выдавил он и шмыгнул носом. 

— Окей, Кэп, — примиряющим тоном произнёс Рамлоу. — Значит, из брони. Иди сюда. — Он подхватил мини-Кэпа на руки. — Мэй, Роллинз, приказ слышали? Взяли ещё четверых и выполнять!

Баки шумно выдохнул: он не боялся Брока, но переживал за Стива, как-то нелогично опасаясь того, что понять не мог. Стиви, его Стиви, ласковый и заботливый, вёл себя странно жестоко. А Брок… 

А Брок его взял на руки. Правильно взял, Стив определённо успокоился. 

— А мне можно? — Баки робко высунул нос из-за стула, куда, как оказалось, зажался по самую спинку. 

Рамлоу подхватил и его, устроил на сгибе левой руки, глянул на протез и вздохнул. Хорошо, что Зимний в любом состоянии воспринимает протез как часть тела, а то рёву было бы… 

— Ну что? — спросил Брок. — Спать пора? Ночь уже. Развлекаться здесь нечем. 

У него голова шла кругом. Суперы вели себя то как нормальные детки их возраста, то есть лет пяти-шести, то как, собственно, суперы. Но скачки между этими двумя состояниями были резкими и непредсказуемыми. И, признаться, детей Брок опасался куда сильнее, чем суперов в их обычном виде. Начальство — оно и есть начальство: понятное, прогнозируемое, умное. Рамлоу суперов уважал и ими восхищался, хотя Кэп мог выбесить своей идеальностью, а Барнс — избыточной даже для кота непредсказуемостью. Но эта мелочь? Что им надо? Что с ними делать? Как? 

Рамлоу себе цену знал: как командир отряда огневой поддержки он достиг своего карьерного потолка. Он не был стратегом и не был политиком. Хороший тактик и боевик, но не более того. Черт возьми, просто отличный боевик, раз Альфа Страйк прикрывает спину суперсолдатам! Но с детьми он дела не имел и иметь не хотел. Если бы не то, что Кэпу он был предан сильнее, чем идеалам Гидры, сдал бы эту мелочь яйцеголовым из научного департамента — и пусть думают, что, отчего и почему. 

Но сейчас он за них отвечает. За обоих. И пусть Пирс неровно облезет и снова обрастёт, если Рамлоу отдаст мини-суперов его яйцеголовым на растерзание. 

Беннеру надо позвонить. А Старка допросит Мэй. Выдра этот разговор до могилы будет вспоминать и ссаться. 

Баки, оказавшись рядом с постепенно успокаивающимся другом, тоже выдохнул, дотянувшись до Стива, погладил его руку. С высоты Брокова плеча мир внезапно стал казаться естественней и привычней, и на Баки это тоже подействовало умиротворяюще.

— Да, надо спать. Тебе, Брок, тоже. Выглядишь… помято, — подумав и не найдя более подходящего слова, подтвердил Баки. — Сказку расскажешь? — Он обезоруживающе и обаятельно улыбнулся, погладив Рамлоу по дёрнувшемуся от прикосновения уху. 

Брок закатил глаза. Сказку, надо же! Можно подумать, он помнит хоть одну. 

Он отнёс мелких в спальню на первом этаже, зная, что те волки, кто не занят Старком, стоят на постах, уложил и, скинув бронежилет и перевязь, предупредил:

— Я в душ и вернусь. 

Но когда он вернулся, они уже уснули, держась за руки. Щенок и котёнок, надо же… Брок накрыл их одеялом и устроился на краю огромной кровати. Щит Кэпа и оружие Барнса лежали на тумбочке слева. Брок примостился справа и, едва закрыв глаза, провалился в глубокий сон. 

Баки сделал вид, что спит, когда Брок вернулся из душа, поскольку Стив уже уснул. Забравшись в кровать с рук Рамлоу, оба прижались друг к другу. Баки привычно, как в детстве, обнял Стива, грея его и тихонько урча. И тот уснул.

***

Стив открыл глаза первым, он привык рано вставать, а когда был мелкий, то вообще мог подняться ещё до зари и разбудить мать. Вот он и проснулся, и было подумал, что ему всё это почудилось, но нет, он был маленьким щенком. Захотелось разрыдаться от… да от всего, но Стив постарался справиться с собой. Не любил он ныть и реветь.

Единственный, кто на него всегда действовал успокаивающе — Баки, и он сейчас, свернувшись тёплым пушистым клубочком, лежал рядом. Стив пододвинулся и погладил Баки по ушку. 

— Я не сплю, — едва-едва слышно, чтобы не разбудить похрапывающего рядом Брока, шепнул он. Приподнявшись, обнял друга и тихо заурчал. 

— А чего не спишь? — так же тихо спросил Стив. 

Урчание Баки его всегда успокаивало, настраивало на мирный лад, и таким способом Баки мог выбить из Стива всё что угодно, ведь Капитан Гидра имел большое влияние. Только Баки никогда этим не пользовался. 

— Потому что ты проснулся, — улыбнулся, легонько почесав за ухом Стива, Баки. — Что будем делать? — он потянулся и зевнул, жмурясь в тепле, но понимая, что деятельная натура Стива сейчас найдёт им занятие и нежиться осталось недолго. 

— А давай поиграем, — предложил Стив. — Получится нам подкрасться к волкам так, чтобы не услышали? 

Да, натура Стива желала движения, а ребёнок в нём хотел играть. Вот так и получилось, что лучшая игра сейчас — поподкрадываться к часовым. 

— Давай, — Баки мгновенно проснулся и мотнул хвостом в азарте. Внезапно под подушкой он нащупал что-то твёрдое и, приподняв её, тихо ойкнул, найдя «скорпион». Как он туда попал, Баки не помнил, но обрадовался. — Мой малыш, — он нежно погладил пистолет. 

Правда, «малыш» оказался великоват для лап ребенка, так что Баки, поразмыслив, сунул его обратно. Кроме того, что-то подсказывало, что в игре настоящее оружие использовать нельзя. Ну разве что разрядить его. Баки, снова вытащив оружие, отодвинул двумя пальцами рычажок, освобождая магазин, передёрнул, хотя и не без труда, затвор, проверяя, что в ствол не был подан патрон. И засунул магазин обратно под подушку.

— Готов, — кивнул он Стиву. — Вон твой щит и пистолет. — Он указал на тумбочку, где заодно лежали и его ножи, всё вычищенное Таузигом и любовно сложенное Броком. 

— Не хочу пистолет, — надул губы Стив. Он дотянулся до щита, ухватил его за края и потеребил крепления. — Мой. Идём волков дразнить.

— Как бы не влетело. — Баки фыркнул, мотая хвостом, глянул на Брока, подозревая, что тот не спит, а притворяется, и, выразительно кивнув в сторону двери, взял свои ботинки и сложенную форму, выбрав из арсенала то, что могло пригодиться, на цыпочках выскользнул в коридор.

Стив только презрительно рыкнул и утопал за ним, взяв свою одежду — чёрная, фу! — в охапку. 

Брок приоткрыл один глаз и нащупал рацию. Он проснулся, как только мелкие начали галдеть, просто не стал подавать виду. 

— Роллинз? — хрипло спросонья буркнул он. — На связи. Предупреди посты, на них мелкие пошли охотиться. Отбой. 

Баки обдумывал план охоты. Веселее всего было бы расставить ловушки. Ну так, для смеха, чем он и поделился со Стивом.

— А ещё нужна трубка и шарики, можно бумажные. Мы же не собираемся их убивать взаправду?

— Они наши, — твёрдо сказал Стив. — Своих убивать нельзя. Чужих убьём, когда придут. Идём трубку искать.

— Склад, там всякого добра полно, можно даже арбалет сделать. Мне леска нужна для растяжек. О, ещё шарики или что-то такое, водой наполнить. И дымовые шашки… — про себя перечислял Баки. 

Рамлоу не спеша привёл себя в порядок, сделал комплекс упражнений и двинул проверять посты, делая вид, что он не в курсе затей мини-суперов. Ларсен дежурил по кухне и готовил завтрак на всех. Рамлоу кивнул ему и отправился звонить Беннеру. 

Тот отозвался сразу, хотя Рамлоу был уверен, что в такую рань он ещё дрыхнет. 

— Буду, — коротко отозвался Беннер. — Старка обыскали?

— Да. Результат доложу. 

— Нет. Ничего не трогайте. Старка изолируйте. Дайте ему воды, кормить не надо. 

— Так точно. 

Обыск выдры волки провели незамысловато — содрали с него всё, не оставив даже белья, и заперли в камере на минус третьем, поставив два ведра — с водой и для отходов жизнедеятельности. Дать одеяло пожлобились. Ну или просто злились. Альфа Страйк своей работой с суперсолдатами гордился и за них переживал, хотя любой из суперов волка мог пополам перекусить.

4.

Первый пост Баки и Стиву встретился на переходе в сторону лестницы на склад, находящийся в подвале. Стив поделился с Баки тем, что помнил о плане дома. Волк стоял к ним боком, и Баки сделал в него «пыщ-пыщ» из разряженного «скорпиона».

Мэй, драматично дёрнув хвостом и ушами, схватилась за бедро и опустилась на колено. 

— Нельзя стрелять по своим, — укорила она. 

— Мы же играем, понарошку, — Баки смутился и опустил пистолет. — Нам нужно на склад и я снял… снял… — он запнулся, подыскивая слово. — Охрану, — вспомнил, улыбнувшись Мэй. — Я тебя убил, отдавай ключи и лежи тихо, или ты можешь пойти с нами, в нашем отряде поддержки, — подумав, добавил Баки, подойдя к волчице. 

— Я не могу покинуть пост, — сказала Мэй. — И ключей у меня нет. Тут биометрические замки. У меня отсутствует допуск. 

Стив возмущённо фыркнул. 

— Я сам достану допуск! — заявил он. — Баки, идём. 

— Стив, стой. Ты же тут главный, у тебя допуск — ты. Ну попробовать можно. 

— Тогда пойдём, — Стив потянул Баки за руку, и они, крадучись, прячась за углами и выступами от волков, спустились в подвал. Точнее, просто сбежали вниз по лестнице.

Биометрическая панель мигала красным огоньком слишком высоко. Стив оглянулся. Ни ящика, ни табуретки, чтобы встать на неё, не было. 

— Залезай, — Баки уперся ладошками в стену, присев и подставляя плечи. 

Стив быстро поцеловал его в основание левого уха, покраснел и вскарабкался Баки на спину. Биометрический замок, когда Стив в него посмотрел, пискнул и засветился зелёным. Дверь щёлкнула, и Стив спрыгнул на пол. 

— Всё для тебя, — хихикнул, краснея, Баки. — О, круто получилось. Я молодец? — Он самодовольно улыбнулся. — Пошли ограбим вражеский склад и устроим эту… как её... оргию, вот! 

Стив озадаченно почесал в затылке.

— Баки, оргия, она… ну, это вроде другое. Это когда все пьяные и наркотики нюхают.

— А… ну я забыл, как называется, — отмахнулся котёнок. 

Исследуя стеллажи, он быстро нашёл всё что нужно, но снова возникла проблема веса и габаритов. Нейлоновой нити для растяжек и ловушек он отмотал себе в небольшую катушку, отыскал трубку и даже пластиковые шарики, не придётся бумагу жевать. Хвосты он повыдирал из дротиков и наклеил на шарики. Опробовал сарбакан и остался доволен. 

Для водяных бомб взял упаковку герметичных пакетов, несколько гранат для дымовой завесы. И ещё немного прибамбасов из разряда «карандаш в умелых руках тоже оружие». Выбирал Баки так, чтобы никому не навредить. Порывшись, он нашёл банку с красной краской и вымазал ею снаряды, чтобы при попадании оставить след. 

— Стиви, что у тебя? — Баки вернулся с мешком, который соорудил из оторванной штанины, и полными карманами и подсумками «смертоносного оружия». 

— А мне ничего не надо, — заявил Стив, обшаривший склад. 

— Тогда я готов. План базы простой, так что мне просто нужно… — Баки задумался. Понаставить ловушек и заманить в них, или дать в них попасть противнику? — Мне нужно время. Прикроешь меня? 

— Прикрою, — серьёзно кивнул Стив. — Пойду поною Броку о чём-нибудь. 

— Ты умеешь, — согласился Баки.

Поднявшись наверх, они кивнули Мэй и потопали в разные стороны. Стив на поиски Рамлоу, а Баки «гулять». В том, что у него тоже есть биометрический допуск, он убедился, открыв и закрыв дверь, причём самостоятельно. Просто нужно было хорошенько прыгнуть и зацепиться вибраниумными когтями за стену. 

Рамлоу Стив нашёл на кухне. Тот курил в окно и смотрел, как Ларсен заканчивает готовить завтрак. 

— Не хочу кашу! — капризным голосом сообщил Стив. — Хочу… хочу сосиски с сыром и осьминожков из спагетти! И виноград, но не зелёный, а чёрный, длинный и без косточек! А ещё… а ещё я хочу яблочный пирог с мороженым! 

Рамлоу уставился на него во все глаза. Позабытый окурок тлел в пальцах. 

— Кэп, ты это всё серьёзно? — спросил он. — Какие ещё осьминожки из спагетти?

Стив насупился и надул губы. 

— Мне мама делала, — влез в разговор Ларсен. — Напихать в сосиску спагетти и сварить. 

— У нас есть сосиски? — посмотрел на него Брок. 

— Консервированные, два ящика, — кивнул Ларсен. — Спагетти нет. Винограда нет. Яблочный пирог замороженный, разогреть надо. Но мороженое только шоколадное, зато полморозилки. 

— Баки любит шоколадное мороженое, — проворчал Стив. — Хочу виноград! — Он топнул по деревянному полу. — Сейчас же!

Баки сноровисто шнырял по коридорам, обходя стороной охраняемые пока помещения и оставляя их напоследок, но караула как такового особо и не было. Наставил ловушек: где-то на двери, поставив растяжки и закрепив над дверью пакеты с водой, где-то натянул с помощью липкой ленты и проволоки шарики с краской, где-то просто дымовушку. Всё зависело от того, в какое место вели дверь, коридор или лестница. Дом был небольшой, но укромных мест в нём хватало.

А потом Баки направился на кухню, спрятав подальше опустевший мешок.

Стив и Брок обнаружились там, о чём-то спорящие. Стив, судя по звонкому голосу, слышному аж в коридоре, старался вовсю.

— Я есть хочу, — мяукнула сама невинность, помахивая хвостом и с деланным интересом принюхиваясь. 

— Овсянка на молоке с сахаром, тосты с джемом и какао, — объявил Ларсен. — Командир, зови стаю. 

— Хочу какао! — аж подпрыгнул на месте Стив. 

Баки молча залез на стул и болтал ногами, ожидая то ли завтрака, то ли «десерта».

Мэй, конечно же, молчать не стала, доложившись командиру о вскрытом мелкими складе. Тот дал команду «не отсвечивать, но, зная Барнса, быть внимательными». Повторять не потребовалось, но через несколько минут после того, как была дана команда «жрать», в наушнике раздался голос Таузига, обнаружившего первую ловушку, точнее, в неё угодившего. 

— Красная краска, — со смехом сообщил он.

— Что? — переспросил Брок.

— Краска, командир. Я весь в краске. 

— Поблагодари, что не в дерьме. — Брок поглядел на мелких. 

У Барнса была шкодливая рожица и шоколадные «усы». У Стива же — совершенно невинный взгляд и вид сущего ангелочка, только белых крылышек не хватало. Правда, красная гидра на груди несколько смазывала впечатление. Поймав испытующий взгляд Рамлоу, он уткнулся в тарелку с кашей и принялся есть. 

Да, напрасно Рамлоу надеялся на то, что утром жизнь станет понятнее. Ни фига. Вот просто ни фига. Как, к примеру, относиться к суперам: как к тем, кто кого угодно в бараний рог скрутит, или как к тем, кому нужна опека и присмотр? Видимо, всё же второй вариант, решил он, вспомнив вчерашний разговор о Старке. 

Выдра так и сидел в камере с двумя вёдрами и без света. Всё, что на нем было, сволокли в отдельное помещение — пусть Беннер изучает, может, чего и найдёт. Пирс пока не искал ни суперсолдат, ни Страйк: они ему не подчинялись, а информации о гибели или исчезновении в штаб не поступало. Суперсолдаты планировали свои миссии, ни с кем не советуясь и никого не ставя в известность, так что, строго говоря, пропадать где угодно они могли сколько понадобится.

5.

Баки неторопливо ел, наслаждаясь каждой ложкой и то и дело отпивая горячее какао из кружки. К разговору он старательно не прислушивался, думая о том, что, хотя Стив вызвался отвлекать Брока, ему может здорово влететь. Это портило настроение, но не слишком. Внимательней надо быть, группа поддержки. Впрочем, детский мозг долго грустить не умел.

— Я всё. Спасибо. — Закончив с кашей, Баки отложил ложку. — Дядя Брок, а что мы будем делать дальше? Пойдём гулять? — глядя на очень интересный густой лес за окном, прикрытым жалюзи, спросил он. 

На кухню вошли остальные волки, не задействованные в охране, и Баки критически оглядел троих из них, кто был в отличающейся от привычной формы одежде, понимая, попал.

Роллинз и Мэй переглянулись, красноречиво посмотрев на заёрзавшего на месте котёнка. 

— Нечего зыркать, — рыкнул на них Брок. — Сами виноваты, если детские ловушки прохлопали! Барнс, Роджерс, мы ждём Беннера. Тот вас осмотрит и скажет, что можно сделать, чтобы вы пришли в норму. 

— Он ещё не прилетел. — Стив посмотрел в опустевшую чашку. — Значит, можно исследовать лес. Брок, нам надо исследовать лес!

— А мы разве не в норме? — Баки перевёл недоумённый взгляд на Стива. Потом несколько секунд над чем-то размышлял. — Я думал, мне приснилось, что я был взрослым… — в совершенной растерянности пробормотал он, опуская голову. Озадаченный пониманием, Баки всё же поддержал Стива: — Да. Лес. Идём? 

Рамлоу глянул на наручный хронометр. Беннер будет через час, он сообщил. А этих надо чем-то занять, пока они не разнесли и дом, и бункер под ним. 

— Со мной, — сказал Рамлоу. — И с Роллинзом. Джек, идём. 

Обычно малоподвижное лицо Джека Роллинза в красках изобразило, что он думает о перспективе заделаться нянькой, но приказ есть приказ: они были на службе. 

Стив наморщил нос и кивнул. Отряд поддержки нужен, с этим он был согласен. Но слушаться он не обещал! Впрочем, Брок и не потребовал, чтобы они пообещали слушаться. 

Баки, первые минут пять находившийся под впечатлением от того, что сон сном не был, старался вести себя по-взрослому. Но физиология детского мозга взяла своё, и через пять минут после того, как они вышли из домика, направившись в сторону опушки, он уже карабкался на первое попавшееся дерево. Лёгкое тельце пружинкой перескакивало с ветки на ветку, там, куда он не рискнул бы ступить взрослым. И, добравшись до вершины, Баки издал боевой клич, вспугнув, кажется, всех птиц в лесу, снявшихся с крон волной и разлетевшихся по небу так, что на пару минут даже стемнело. 

Рамлоу выругался. О том, что котёнок, ведомый инстинктом и любопытством, полезет на дерево, он и не подумал. Псовые лазили плохо и в целом таких развлечений не любили и не понимали. 

Стив же просто топал, разглядывая кусты и высокие папоротники. 

— Присматривай за Кэпом, — бросил Рамлоу Роллинзу и принюхался к сосне, на верхушке которой кричал от радости Барнс. Та футов на двадцать от земли была вообще без веток, и как котёнок на неё вскарабкался, Рамлоу не представлял.

Баки посмотрел вниз и помахал маленькому, если смотреть с его места, Броку. Сосна не была такая уж густая, чтобы не видеть, что происходит внизу. 

Баки достал из кармана оптический прицел и огляделся. 

— Сосны ели, сосны пили… — что было дальше, он не помнил, потому просто мурлыкал себе под нос без слов, даже не заметив, что перешёл на русский с родного английского.

Небо было серым от осенних туч, но дождя ближайшее время не предвиделось. Просто дымка с редкими проблесками солнечных лучей. 

Ничего интересного Баки по периметру не заметил и, спрятав оптику обратно, стал спускаться, то и дело глядя под ноги. Вниз было сложнее, чем вверх. Он даже взмок, когда пару раз ступил не туда и едва не свалился с ветки, ухватившись стальной рукой за ствол.

— Надо будет дядю Брока спросить, откуда она у меня взялась, — пробормотал он, чтобы отвлечься от пугающих мыслей о том, что едва не свалился.

Ещё через несколько секунд он спрыгнул с низкой ветки.

— Дядя Брок, а откуда у меня такая рука? А ты видел, какая она крепкая? Р-раз — и я на ней повис… — Он набрал воздуха, чтобы отдышаться после спуска. — Видел, как я умею? 

— Видел, — покивал Рамлоу. — Руку тебе в Гидре приделали, когда ты живую потерял. Но ты всегда говорил, что эта круче в сто раз. 

— Правда? — Баки хмыкнул и победно-гордо задрал хвост. Потом подошёл к Рамлоу и взял его за руку, крепко сжимая маленькой ладошкой. — Идём? 

— Да, пойдем искать Стива, — кивнул тот. — Знаешь, где он?

Стив тем временем шарился под деревьями и папоротниками, то и дело вскрикивая:

— Смотри, какой тут гриб! 

Роллинз принимал очередной гриб-поганку, почти не закатывая глаза.

— Могу предположить, — со смешком ответил Баки, поводя ушами. — Стив никогда не был в лесу или в летнем лагере. Ну все эти развлечения для богатеньких детишек. Меня отец пару раз брал с собой на рыбалку. — Баки в задумчивости остановился. — Странно, я это помню, но как… как будто я был старше. А хотя раз это не сон, то всё правильно, да? — Он кивнул сам себе, но посмотрел на Брока, словно ища поддержки и одобрения. — А Стив так много болел, что мама его никуда не отпускала. Хорошо, что она сама работала медсестрой, хотя всё равно она не все лекарства могла достать. А потом заболела чахоткой и умерла. А я переехал к Стиву жить. Всё равно Бекка выросла и ей нужна была своя комната. И мы со Стивом жили как взрослые. Сами. Я работал в доках, а ещё, хотя Стиви и ругался, я дрался на ринге. Подпольном. Бокс. И за это хорошо платили. Хватало на краски и карандаши для него и на лекарства, — Баки снова вздохнул. — А потом меня послали на фронт. А Стив… — Тут Баки посерьёзнел. — Я тебе ничего не рассказывал. Узнает — пристрелит. И не меня. Бежим искать его! Кто последний, тот осёл! — Баки скрылся в зарослях. 

И Рамлоу, ещё не успевшему отойти от подобных откровений, пришлось кидаться за Барнсом, ломая папоротники, под которыми юркий котёнок просто проскальзывал.

— А этот гриб едят? — продолжал мучить Роллинза Стив. — Держи и не потеряй. 

— Нет, этот не едят, он ядовитый, — отвечал Роллинз, осмотрев гриб. Командир в своё время убедился, что все они знают съедобные и несъедобные грибы Северной Америки, хотя волки только в самом крайнем случае стали бы жрать такое. Лучше уж поймать и запечь дикобраза.

— Сти-и-ив! — Баки с разбегу налетел на друга, обнял и едва не повалил того на землю. В котёнке было явно очень много нерастраченной энергии. — Грибы собираете? — Он присел перед ярким жёлтым в белую крапинку мухомором. — Красивый, но угоститься можно только один раз. Кстати, неплохое оружие, если знать, как использовать, — он совсем не по-детски подмигнул Роллинзу. 

— Их надо нарисовать, — объявил Стив. 

— Кэп, тут нет ни красок, ни кистей, ни бумаги, — покачал головой Рамлоу. — К тому же вот-вот прилетит Беннер. Двинули обратно. 

— Но грибы возьмём с собой, — нахмурился Стив. 

— Так точно, — бесстрастно согласился Роллинз. 

Баки со смешком наблюдал за тем, как Роллинз бережно складывает мухоморы, подаваемые Стивом. 

— Лапы только не облизывайте, — фыркнул он. — А кто такой Беннер? — Котёнок хмурился, силясь вспомнить что-то определённо важное, и просяще взглянул на Рамлоу, ища подсказку. 

— Профессор учёный, — ответил тот. — Очкастый, кудрявый, крокодил, а ещё в огромного зелёного ящера превращается. Помните?

— А, Халк! — радостно отозвался Стив. 

— Э-э-э?… — удивлённо протянул Баки. — Круто! Я тоже так хочу! Он меня научит? — восхищённо продолжил он. — Тогда я стану самым сильным и точно никому тебя в обиду не дам, мелкий.

— Нет, парни, у вас так не получится. Но ты, Баки, и так самый сильный и уж точно никому Стива не даёшь в обиду, — заверил Брок. — Вы вдвоём сами кого хочешь обидите. А теперь давайте-ка бегом до дома! Кто последний, тот креветка!

Роллинз, глядя, как все трое ломанулись вперёд, ломая папоротники и подлесок, скорости не прибавил: берёг грибы. Так и быть, побудет креветкой.

6.

Беннер, прибыв, развил бурную деятельность. Сначала он осмотрел мини-суперов и позадавал им вопросы. Рамлоу, присутствовавший при этом, удивился тому, насколько док хорошо рубит в детской психологии. Потом, взяв Роллинза — без мухоморов, оставшихся на кухонном столе, — и Таузига, Беннер отправился изучать всё снятое со Старка. Это заняло довольно много времени.

Допрос Старка Беннер оставил «на сладкое», прихватив вдобавок к Таузигу и Роллинзу Мэй. Рамлоу всегда подозревал, что Беннер к ней неровно дышит, но где группа огневой поддержки Капитана Гидры и Зимнего Солдата, а где научный департамент? Они очень редко пересекались.

Что там нашёл и вызнал Беннер, Рамлоу не узнал: его вниманием завладели мини-суперы. Стив выел ему мозг, желая рисовать, и пришлось искать хоть какую-то бумагу и карандаши. Брок отыскал блокнот со слегка пожелтевшими листами и загнувшимися уголками, два на удивление свежих маркера — ядовито-зелёный и оранжевый — и три простых карандаша. Стив тут же засел рисовать мухоморы. 

Барнса же пришлось срочно кормить. Видимо, Зимний Солдат любил пожрать всегда и независимо ни от чего. Припасов в доме и бункере хватало, но они, на взгляд Рамлоу, были слишком утилитарны, что ли. Не то, что надо ребенку. Впрочем, Барнс о том, что надо ребенку, видно, знать не знал и был согласен даже на гороховую кашу с тушёнкой. 

Тушёнку он из каши аккуратно выковыривал вилкой, придя к выводу, что гороховая каша, конечно, тоже съедобная органика, но лучше без неё. 

Всё время, что Беннер их осматривал, Баки беззастенчиво изучал самого Беннера, пытаясь в довольно субтильном очкарике — классическом яйцеголовом — углядеть зелёного монстра. Не достигнув нужного результата, Барнс огорчился, но поставил себе на заметку обязательно расспросить профессора поподробней, о чём не преминул ему сообщить с той самой детской непосредственностью. 

Беннер поправил очки и кивнул. А потом сообщил:

— Сержант Барнс, мне необходимо осмотреть ваш протез.

Баки нервно покосился на Брока, стоявшего неподалёку. К такому повороту он готов не был и напрягся совершенно не по-детски, исподлобья глядя на Беннера. 

— Зачем? — посерьёзнев, коротко спросил, подёргивая ушами и хвостом. 

Что-то такое, он не помнил, что именно, но в прошлом было с этим связано, с рукой, в смысле, и он не горел желанием повторять это снова. 

— Я не причиню вам боли, — пообещал Беннер. — Мне надо понять, что изменилось в протезе, кроме размеров. 

— Если ты сделаешь ему больно, я тебя убью, — хмуро пообещал Стив. 

— Спасибо, Стиви, — котёнок смутился, но согласно кивнул. — Убьёт. 

А после протянул Беннеру руку, почти не дрожавшую, только коготки втягивались и вытягивались, показывая нервозность. 

Беннер внимательно осмотрел когти, подушечки пальцев и поблагодарил.

***

Рамлоу изо всех сил надеялся, что Беннер сможет провернуть эту ебалу с омоложением суперов назад. Чёрт, он пёрся с суперсолдат, но детей терпеть не мог!

— Смотри! — Стив сунул ему листок с кривоватыми мухоморами. — Похоже, правда?

Баки, мгновенно успокоившийся после того, как Беннер его отпустил, тоже полез смотреть мухоморы и нашёл нарисованные грибы более аппетитными, чем настоящие. Причём Рамлоу, под руку которого он сунулся, оказался между Баки и дверью, конечно же, совсем-совсем случайно. 

Рамлоу приобнял мини-суперов за плечи. Он готов был защищать их от чего угодно, потому что и они отстаивали его и Альфа-Страйк и в бою, и в разборках с Пирсом. Но он почти ничего не понимал в бюрократических интригах. Это было попросту не его. 

— Капитан Рождерс, сержант Барнс, командир Рамлоу. — Беннер нарисовался в дверях, покрутил очки в руках и снова нацепил на нос. — Мне удалось выяснить, в чём причина произошедших с вами изменений. Они обратимы. 

Рамлоу с облегчением выдохнул. 

— Но подготовка займёт некоторое время, — продолжил Беннер. — Мне надо будет связаться с Верховным магом Земли, неким Стренджем. Гидра давно ведёт с ним переговоры. Мне нужна санкция мистера Роджерса. 

— Да! — звонко согласился Стив. — Любые условия!

— Только слишком много уж не обещайте, проф, — покачал головой Рамлоу. — А что со Старком?

— Старк был повреждён в процессе допроса, — усмехнулся Беннер, и сразу стало понятно, что он совсем не гавиал, а очень даже гребнистый крокодил. — Ему требуется медицинская помощь. Я заберу его с собой. Советую вам пока оставаться в этом доме. Как только я добьюсь воспроизводимых результатов, я с вами свяжусь. 

— А точно не наёбка? — Баки, выслушав этот диалог, с недоверием покосился в сторону Беннера, поправлявшего то и дело сползающие очки и определённо нервничавшего. 

— Точно. — Рамлоу непроизвольно прижал мелкокота к себе покрепче. — Правда, проф?

— Я обязан Гидре всем, — кивнул тот. — У вас есть ко мне ещё вопросы? Я бы не хотел откладывать.

***

Когда Беннер ушёл, Баки дёрнул Рамлоу за рукав, привлекая его внимание.

— Что, мелкий? — повернулся к нему тот. 

— А ты не догадываешься? — улыбнулся на «мелкого» Баки во все молочные пока клыки. 

— Нет, — коротко ответил Рамлоу.

Стив хихикнул. Рамлоу вздохнул. Он ненавидел, когда Барнс начинал вот так играть, а играть кот любил. Барнс подмигнул Роджерсу и состроил «взрослую» пафосную мину. 

— Дядя Брок, а нам ещё долго тут жить?

— Пока проф не придумает, как сделать вас большими, — объяснил Рамлоу. 

— Расскажи нам сказку. Ещё вчера обещал, — напомнил Баки, понимая, что «детство» продлится непонятно сколько, но не воспользоваться будет глупо. 

— Барнс, ты ёбу дался? — уставился на него Рамлоу. — Я тебе могу только сказку о верной бабе-овце и домике с белым забором рассказать. 

— Не хочу про бабу, — рассердился Стив. — Хочу… хочу про волков!

— С детьми так нельзя разговаривать, Рамлоу, иди скажи Роллинзу, пусть тебе рот мылом помоет, — буркнул обиженно Баки, перебираясь к Стиву. — Точно. — На мордашке появилось ехидное выражение. — Про волков. И про сцепс… спецназовца в краповом берете. 

— Какой ещё краповый берет? — уставился на него Рамлоу. — В Гидре нет никаких краповых беретов и не было никогда. 

— Не помню… — задумался Баки, пытаясь понять, откуда это знание. 

— В русской Гидре есть, — внезапно вспомнил Стив. — Вроде Страйка. 

Баки посмотрел на Стива с благодарностью. 

— Ну так про русский Страйк я ничего не знаю, — покачал головой Рамлоу. 

И вздохнул. По всему получалось, что развлекать мини-суперов ему не меньше недели. 

И всё бы ничего, но с каждым днём ему становилось всё более страшно от понимания происходящего. Если в первые дни Кэп и Барнс нет-нет да вспоминали себя прежних, пусть и обрывочно — это сквозило в поведении, речи, мышлении, то чем дольше затягивалось ожидание, тем больше они действительно становились детьми пяти и шести лет. 

И к тому времени как Беннер наконец вышел на связь, сообщив: «Завтра прилетаем», Рамлоу успел нагуглить, кажется, все сказки, какие только были известны для возрастной группы Стива и Баки, а также игры и развлечения, которые им пришлось создавать на месте. Не из говна и палок, но где-то рядом. Хотя детская площадка больше напоминала полосу препятствий в тренировочном лагере, а вместо тира у них было стрельбище под открытым небом, зато мелкие были заняты весь день, и их детским, но всё же суперсолдатским телам и пытливым умам находилось почти безболезненное для окружающих применение. Как говорится, «не оставляй солдата без дела, иначе он найдет отвертку, открутит себе пуп и у него отвалится жопа». 

Сообщение Беннера Рамлоу воспринял как дева Мария свою благую весть и был не против даже отметить это дело, откупорив заначку, но горький опыт предыдущих пиздецов подсказывал, что не стоит говорить «фух», пока ты не оказался по ту сторону грядущего пиздеца. Он лишь надеялся, что у него хватит нервов дожить до этого самого завтра. 

Пацаны крепко спали, в этом он убедился, проверив «детскую» в десятый раз за последние два часа и, добравшись до своей кровати, завалился на неё. 

Как мелкие умудрялись укатать его до состояния полного нестояния за день, Рамлоу понять не мог. Вроде взрослыми они его так не уматывали даже на тренировках. Щадили, что ли? Детям это слово было незнакомо. 

Проснулся Рамлоу наутро уже от привычного посапывания в оба уха: мелкие, как обычно, приползли к нему досыпать. И нет, он по-прежнему терпеть не мог детей. Но вскакивать почему-то не хотелось. Он полежит ещё немного.

7.

Стив скучал. Здесь не было цветных карандашей, никто не умел рассказывать правильных сказок: истории Рамлоу больше походили то ли на пересказ блокбастера с плохим сюжетом, то ли на отчёт; не было книжек с картинками и даже погода испортилась — зарядил мелкий противный холодный дождь. Они вместе с Баки развлекались как могли, но всё равно было очень-очень скучно. Даже подраться не с кем. Спарринги не в счёт.

Баки же находил себе дело почти всегда, с живой детской непосредственностью по мере сил помогая взрослым, точнее, усердно путаясь под ногами. Гнать его было бесполезно, проще дать чем-то заняться. 

Рамлоу успел мозги себе сломать, прикидывая, чем бы развлечь мелких в пределах дома. Они облазили все четыре подземных этажа, изучили устройство скважины, канализационной системы, генератор, проводку, насосы — всё, до чего дошли руки. Дело осложнялось тем, что у мини-суперов не хватало концентрации для того, чтобы заниматься чем-то подолгу. У котёнка-Барнса и близко не было способности Зимнего Солдата пребывать в неподвижности часами. Про мелкого Роджерса нечего было и говорить. 

Здорово помогал Роллинз. Он учил мини-суперов складывать оригами, загадывал им загадки, играл в пальчиковые игры и в «кошачью колыбель». Они втроём даже строили какие-то крепости из мебели и подушек с одеялами. 

Конечно, это здорово разгружало Рамлоу, но он поймал себя на том, что… ревнует. Ему хотелось, чтобы мини-суперы проводили время с ним, а не липли к Роллинзу, требуя снова показать, как сложить из бумажного квадрата пароход с трубой, истребитель и лягушку; чтобы они с ним строили крепости из стульев и одеял. Ну и потом, Рамлоу тоже было скучно. Бункер, замаскированный под охотничий домик, не баловал обилием развлечений. 

Рамлоу восхищался суперсолдатами и где-то глубоко в душе поклонялся им. Они не позволяли себе слабостей, они были безупречны. Идеал, на который можно равняться. Он никогда не задумывался, каков был их путь к этой безупречности, как они стали лучшими из лучших. Но теперь, постоянно общаясь с суперами, превратившимися в детей, Рамлоу видел те наметки в характерах обоих, из которых выросли их лучшие качества: упорство, последовательность, целеустремленность и многие другие. 

Сначала он чувствовал себя обманутым. Преданным. Он не пошёл допрашивать Старка только потому, что боялся убить его — а Старк ещё мог быть полезен Гидре. Как эта выдра посмела совершить такое?! Как он?.. 

Низведенных до детей суперов Рамлоу просто не мог уважать и ценить, как их же взрослых. Чем восхищаться? Тем, как лихо миниатюра Зимнего Солдата обляпала краской весь Альфа-Страйк? Тем, как грамотно миниатюра Кэпа из всех грибов прицельно выбрала ядовитые? На что равняться? На то, как мелкий Барнс уплетает овсянку с изюмом, а Роджерс смешно дёргает ушами? 

Но они оказались на его попечении. Он за них отвечал. От него зависели их благополучие и жизнь, а не наоборот, как обычно бывало. 

Конечно, рад Рамлоу не был. Но он был командир, он был вожак, он отвечал за каждого в стае, и за детёнышей тоже. А выдре он при случае оторвёт хвост. 

Ну и потом, просыпаться с детёнышами по утрам было… в общем, что-то в этом было. И Рамлоу немного, совсем чуть-чуть жалел, что, когда суперы снова станут собой, такие пробуждения прекратятся. Всё-таки для него, как для всех волчьих и псовых, тактильный контакт значил очень многое.

***

— Ранним утром выдра в гетрах тырит в Гидре ядра кедров! Ядра выдры съела Гидра, гетры кэпу, выдру в Гидру! — Баки скакал по крыше охотничьего домика, играя с собственным хвостом по причине отсутствия Стива, который с важным видом расхаживал внизу, категорически отказавшись покорять просторы крыши. Они ожидали прибытия джета с Доктором Беннером и «ухтынастоящимволшебником». Баки периодически поглядывал в небо, в сторону, откуда должен был появиться джет, потом вздыхал и снова прыгал, охотясь на невидимую мышь.

— Во-от они!!! — завопил снизу Стив, который, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, был серьёзнее котёнка. — Ты проспорил! Ещё не знаю что, но за тобой должок! — победно повторил он подслушанную фразу, когда Баки скатился с крыши и приземлился рядом с ним, недовольно фыркнув в ответ. Проигрывать он не любил. 

— Бррроооллииинннз!!! — хором и наперегонки бросившись в дом, котёнок и щенок позвали старших. 

Рамлоу поймал их на крыльце, перехватил и покружил. 

— Что за вопли? — строго спросил он. — Где пожар? С какой стороны нашествие единорогов?

— Джет! Джет прилетел! — Баки радостно засмеялся, акробатические номера с поддержкой Брока он любил и постоянно приставал к нему: покрути, подбрось и так далее. 

— А волшебник, он правда как в сказке? — Несмотря на восторженное ожидание, Стив никому, кроме Баки, этого не показывавший, внешне был настроен недоверчиво. 

— Джет летит, — поправил Рамлоу, подбрасывая мелких так, чтобы они устроились у него на руках. Трюк был уже отработан, и мини-суперы каждый раз встречали его радостным визгом. — Волшебник не как в сказке. Но такой же долбанутый. 

— Сильно? А он нас точно расколдует? — перебивая друг друга и устраиваясь поудобнее, в оба волчьих уха тут же накидали вопросов мелкие. 

Стив был более прагматичен, а Баки, несмотря на кошачий характер, оказался добрым и заботливым. Конечно, он очень сочувствовал ударившемуся волшебнику. 

— Идём скорей, они там сели! — котёнок указал куда-то в направлении деревьев. 

— Сами явятся, — заверил Рамлоу. — Ждём здесь.

И действительно, очень скоро, не касаясь влажной травы, к дому неторопливо подлетел высокомерный хмырь в синем кафтане и красном плаще, с бородкой вроде старковской. Следом за ним шагали Беннер и его охрана. 

Рамлоу даже не сразу понял, что за зверь этот волшебный хмырь: уши прятались под пышной шапкой седеющих волос, хвост скрывался под плащом, повадка была неопределима, а пахло от него озоном и электросваркой. 

Баки во все глаза рассматривал волшебника, эффектно подлетающего к крыльцу, но сходить с рук Брока совершенно не торопился, интуитивно чувствуя более сильного, хотя и знал, что прямой опасности этот, как его… «чужой» для них не представляет. От Стива он так же ощущал нервозность, как и от Рамлоу, и незаметно для окружающих погладил спину Брока, успокаивая. 

— Приветствую, — бросил волшебник. Его голос был столь же высокомерным, сколь и лицо. — Я Стивен Стрендж, Верховный маг Земли. 

— Давайте в дом, — позвал Рамлоу. 

— Сказать всё можно, — уставился на Стренджа Стив. — Ты кто? Что за зверь?

Тот как-то разом опустился на траву. 

— Мистер Стрендж — тонкий лори, — сообщил подошедший Беннер. 

Стрендж посмотрел на него недобро и с опаской. Учитывая, что Беннер был гребнистым крокодилом, боялись его чисто инстинктивно. 

Стив кивнул в ответ на свой вопрос и принюхался. Потом кивнул ещё раз, уже Рамлоу. Баки посмотрел на друга несколько недоумённо. Какая разница, что за зверь? Умел бы колдовать. И подумал, почему самый-самый главный маг планеты до сих пор не прекратил все войны и, например, не остановил тех же Мстителей. Ведь даже ежу понятно, что Гидра — лучшее решение всех проблем Земли. Для шестилетнего ребенка это было аксиомой. 

Они устроились в крошечной гостиной. Баки и Стив старались не отходить от Рамлоу. И какое-то время помолчав, собираясь с мыслями, тот спросил:

— Мистер Стрендж, вы можете сказать, что произошло и как это обратить?

Тот, подёргав висящий на груди медальон в сложной оправе, кивнул. 

— Энтони Старк похитил принадлежащий мне артефакт, — неохотно сообщил он. — Око Агамото, он же Камень Времени. Профессор Беннер вернул его мне в обмен на… — Стрендж замялся. — В обмен на то, что я нивелирую его влияние на... них, — он кивнул на мини-суперов. 

— Хреново вы свои артефакты охраняете, — покачал головой Рамлоу. 

Баки тихонько прыснул в ладонь, хотя всё равно был впечатлён. 

Стрендж вскинулся было, но промолчал. 

— Что нужно, чтобы начать? — Рамлоу с прищуром посмотрел на него, чувствуя, что в окружении хищников лемур ощутимо нервничает. 

— Выбрать, кто будет первым, и, собственно, начать, — сказал Стрендж. 

— Первый я! — Стив спрыгнул с колена Рамлоу и шагнул вперёд. 

— Нет, я, — Баки вскочил следом, опоздав за Стивом на полсекунды. — Стиви, лучше тобой не рисковать, согласись, — попытался он убедить друга. 

Рамлоу наклонился вперед и придержал мелких за плечи. 

— Тихо оба, — приказал он. — Первым будет Барнс. Я знаю, Кэп, что он для тебя значит, но для Гидры важнее ты. Мы все принадлежим организации. 

Стив зыркнул на Рамлоу синими глазищами, быстро и крепко обнял Баки и шагнул назад, глядя уже на Стренджа. Его взгляд не обещал магу ничего хорошего в случае, если с Барнсом случится что-то плохое.

8.

— Всё хорошо, я тоже люблю тебя, мелкий, — шепнул Баки на ухо Стиву, крепко обнимая его и стараясь не показывать страх. А страшно ему было. Причём не за себя, а потому, что если что-то пойдёт не так, то Стив, во-первых, рискует остаться ребёнком, пока не вырастет, во-вторых, как он будет один?..

— Давай, волшебник, — кашлянув, сказал он, в упор глядя на Стренджа, и обрадовался, что голос не дрогнул. 

— Встаньте сюда, — обратился к нему маг, указывая на середину комнаты. — Остальные — к стенам.

Как только Беннер, охрана, волки и Рамлоу с закаменевшим от напряжения Стивом на руках выстроились у стен, Стрендж как-то хитро повернул оправу медальона, и тот засиял тем же зелёным светом, что и лучи, которыми ударил Старк. Брок напрягся, осторожно передал Стива Роллинзу, готовый кинуться на мага, если тот вздумает колдануть не то или хитро свалить. 

Зелёный луч ударил в центр груди Барнса, охватил его целиком, подсветив ауру, и начал расширяться. 

Баки с трудом удержался от того, чтобы закрыться руками, заставив себя стоять неподвижно. Зелёное пламя, охватившее его, было холодным, а вот боль пришла на секунду позже, когда тело ребёнка в прямом смысле стало расти. Кости, мышцы, связки, сухожилия, внутренние органы увеличились за несколько минут. Котёнок закричал, и крик становился всё ниже и басовитее, а его сияющая зеленью фигура — всё шире и выше по мере того, как его тело изменялось. Зимний не выдержал, рухнув на колени и на бок. В сознании же по мере роста тела проносились воспоминания, эмоции, мысли, молниеносно сменяя друг друга, вспыхивая и уносясь в «прошлое» разума. 

В какой-то момент всё закончилось. Он почувствовал прикосновения детских ладошек и услышал тоненький голос Стива, поддерживающие сильные руки Рамлоу, который помог ему сесть. Голова кружилась, и он надеялся только, что сейчас не сблюет позорно, как новобранец при виде ошмётков бедолаги, подорвавшегося на мине. 

— Бля… дский нахуй… — выдавил Барнс, сводя зрение в фокус. — Прости, Стиви… Это немного больно. 

Рамлоу безадресно выругался. Мэй метнулась и принесла воды, сунула Барнсу в руки стакан. Стрендж смотрел на него так, словно готов был в любой момент кинуться прочь. Стив гладил Баки по ушам. 

— В норме… в норме... — Барнс выхлебал воду мелкими глотками, стараясь не отгрызть край стакана, и несколько неловко поднялся на ноги. Видимо, даже ему нужно было какое-то время, чтобы прийти в себя. Попытавшись не висеть на подставленном плече Рамлоу, он кивнул Стиву, смотрящему на него снизу вверх, и опустился перед ним на колено. Видеть сейчас его немного другими глазами для Барнса было необычно. Он начал понимать Брока. 

— Всё хорошо, мелкий, — Барнс обнял Роджерса. — Немного поколбасит. — Он подмигнул, отстраняясь. 

— Теперь я, — Стив шагнул к магу. — Сейчас же.

— Да, Капитан. — Выпрямился тот. — Остальные отойдите к стенам. 

И всё повторилось — свет, крик, рост. 

Барнс сделал, как было велено, ожидая, когда к скорчившемуся на полу Стиву можно будет подойти и, едва магический свет угас, подхватил его на руки. 

— Стив… — позвал он повисшего на его руках обессилевшего Кэпа. — Стиви… 

Тот вяло качнул головой, сплюнул на пол кровь из прокушенной губы и, цепляясь за Баки, выпрямился. Было видно, что колени у Кэпа подламываются, а руки дрожат, но острые доберманьи уши настороженно шевелились.

— Кэп, у тебя хвост, — нервно хохотнул Рамлоу. — Кэп, у тебя правда хвост!

Роллинз пихнул его в плечо. Понятно, что хвост. Просто доберманам на военной службе хвосты купируют. А у Кэпа отрос. Это же Кэп. Суперсолдатская регенерация и всё такое.

Зимний бросил хмурый взгляд на Рамлоу, обещающий оторвать его собственное полено, хотя, конечно, он понимал, что у командира просто сдали нервы.

— Держись, — не давая упасть и перекинув руку Кэпа через своё плечо, Зимний подвёл его к одному из стульев и усадил. Взял у Мэй ещё один стакан воды, благодарно улыбнувшись, и поднёс его к губам Стива. — Давай. 

Тот жадно выпил воду, капая на себя.

— Я… пойду? — нервно спросил Стрендж и двинулся к двери.

Беннер усмехнулся. Кэп бросил быстрый взгляд на Рамлоу, и тот тут же рявкнул:

— Стоять! Мы не закончили. 

Капитан сунул стакан Мэй, похлопал Барнса по плечу и поднялся на ноги. Баки встал следом, выпрямляясь за плечом Капитана Гидры Зимним Солдатом. 

— Благодарю вас за помощь, мистер Стрендж, — сильным уверенным голосом сказал Капитан. — Думаю, не нужно вас предупреждать, что вы никогда не были в этом месте и не встречались с присутствующими?

— Да, конечно. — Стрендж нервно кивнул. 

— Вы получили Око Агамото обратно. Я бы рекомендовал вам хранить его как можно тщательнее, — посоветовал Капитан. — Буду рад, если мы продолжим наше сотрудничество. 

Стрэндж снова покивал и выпрямился. Его красный плащ двигался сам по себе — в комнате не было никакого сквозняка. И чувствовалось, что этот плащ очень хочет оказаться как можно дальше отсюда. 

— Профессор, — Капитан повернулся к Беннеру. — Сколько человек поместится в джет?

— Мы вчетвером и весь Альфа Страйк, — сообщил Беннер. — Я предполагал, что… что всё будет хорошо. 

— Отлично, — Капитан шевельнул хвостом. 

Рамлоу уловил тень недовольства на его лице. Вот они, минусы купирования хвоста: Кэпу не хватало навыков самоконтроля. Небось снова отрежет. Хотя Рамлоу бы не советовал. Хвост для собаки ещё важнее, чем для волка. Ну а что Кэп никому не будет вилять, и так понятно. 

В течение нескольких часов территория дома была убрана, сама конспиративная база приведена в первозданный вид и все её обитатели погрузились в джет, тихо радуясь, что миссия «всё пошло совсем не по плану» наконец завершилась. 

Барнс не преминул пару раз потрогать хвост Стива, разумеется, когда они оставались одни. Кошачья дурашливость покинет его только вместе с жизнью, и даже короткое и недружелюбное рявканье раздражённого потерей драгоценного времени Капитана кота не остановило.

Рамлоу сиял ярче всех, хотя и пытался вести себя, как обычно. Барнс заметил за командиром Альфы несколько совершенно непривычных взглядов в их со Стивом сторону. Стоило бы поговорить с ним, решил Барнс, но позже. Собственные ощущения сейчас вспоминались как сон. Нечто смутное, затёртое взрослой жизнью, полной разного дерьма. 

Уже пристёгиваясь, Барнс бросил взгляд в иллюминатор, на обжитой охотничий домик, где произошло столько интересного. Похоже, ему будет не хватать этой «детской площадки» и вручную намалёванных мишеней, пришпиленных к древесным стволам.

— Стив, как думаешь, может, дадим Альфе отпуск? — предложил он. — Только не дари им билеты в Диснейленд.

—————————  
¹ — «мул» на уголовном жаргоне — наркокурьер, перевозящий наркотики в собственном кишечнике


End file.
